Gotham City Guys
Ghotham City Guys 'is a song from ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Lyrics Original :Batman' ::(spokes)'' Oh, great. More singing. Right on time. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) Listen, Bruce. :Batman ::(spokes) Who's Bruce? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) It's nothin' personal. It's just... ::(sings) I've dated Men like you before ::And you're just ::Not my type :'Cream Cone' ::My type :'Watevra Wa'Nabi' ::Never around during the day ::Only come out at night :'Cream Cone' ::That's late :'Watevra Wa'Nabi' ::Emotionally wounded ::Dark and brooding All the time :'Susan' ::Boo-hoo. :'Watevra Wa'Nabi' ::Hanging around with clowns ::I don't need that ::In my life ::I ain't Selina Kyle ::I ain't no Vicki Vale ::I was never into you ::Even when you were ::Christian Bale :'Batman' ::(spokes)'' I'm more of a Keaton guy myself. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) Ooh, I loved him as Beetlejuice. ::(sings) ::I'm just not into ::Gotham City guys :Batman ::Oh, yeah, we're flawed, but that's what makes us so relatable. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm just not into guys ::Who can't fly :Batman ::I can fly. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) The Batwing can fly. ::(Sings) Rich boys with gadgets ::Are not my type :Batman ::What is your type? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Kryptonian men ::Are my kryptonite :Batman ::Gross! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm just not into ::Gotham City guys :Batman ::(spokes)''So what? You're not into me. ::I don't care. ::But, like, listen up. ::(sings)You're clearly ::Just confused ::Gotham dudes are the best ::We have deep, manly voices ::And insanely ripped pecs ::We're Affleck-level hot ::And we're Oprah-level rich ::With ::George Clooney-level charm ::And Val Kilmer lips ::We worked for our powers ::'Cause we're self-made men ::We didn't just get them ::From the sun ::Like an entitled alien ::(spokes)Go on one date with me and you'll change your mind. :'Watevra Wa'Nabi' ::(spokes)'' Unsubscribe. ::(sings)''I'm just not into ::Gotham City guys :'Batman' ::(spokes)'' Give me a chance! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) No, thank you. Hard pass. ::(sings) I'm just not into guys ::Who don't wear tights :Batman ::(spokes) I used to wear tights. ::Ask Adam West! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm looking for a husband ::Someone to share my crown ::And Gotham men are playboys ::Who would never settle down ::Unlike other superheroes ::Who are strong ::And not afraid ::Of commitment ::And relationships ::I won't name any names ::But I'll give you a hint ::He's made of steel ::And wears a red cap Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour :Lacey ::(spokes) Oh, great. More singing. Right on time. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) Listen, Connor. :Lacey ::(spokes) What is it, my queen? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) It's nothin' personal. It's just... ::(sings) ''I've befriended Men like you before '' ::And you're just ::Not my type :Freemaker ::My type :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Always around during the day ::And coming out at night :Jones ::That's late :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Emotionally wounded ::Light and moody ::All the time :Misty ::Boo-hoo. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Hanging around with evil-doers ::I don't need that ::In my life ::I ain't Linda Ryan ::I ain't no Selina Kyle ::I was never into you ::Even when you were ::Christian Bale :Lacey ::(spokes) I'm more of a Keaton guy myself. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) Ooh, I loved him as Beetlejuice. ::(sings) ::I'm just not into ::Ireland guys :Lacey ::Oh, yeah, we're flawed, but that's what makes us so relatable. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm just not into guys ::Who can't fly :Lacey ::I can fly. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) Some of your aliens can fly. ::(Sings) Irish boys with inventions ::Are not my type :Lacey ::What is your type? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Gotham and ::Kryptonian men ::Are my kryptonite :Lacey ::Yeah! You have Batman, remember? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm just not into ::Ireland guys :Batman ::(spokes) ''So what? You still have Batman and you trusted Superman. ::I don't care. ::But, like, listen up. ::(sings)You're clearly ::Just confused ::Ireland gang are the best ::We have cool, humanly voices ::And ingenious ideas ::We're Surfer-level rad ::And we're Oprah-level rich ::With ::George Clooney-level charm ::And Val Kilmer lips ::My aliens worked for their powers ::'Cause they're self-made men ::They didn't just get them ::From the sun ::Like an entitled alien ::(spokes)Let's finish this challenge and you'll change your mind. :'Watevra Wa'Nabi' ::(spokes)'' Unsubscribe. ::(sings)''I'm just not into ::Ireland guys :'Lacey' ::(spokes)'' Give me a chance! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spokes) No, thank you. Hard pass. ::(sings) I'm just not into guys ::Who don't wear watch of aliens :Lacey ::(spokes) Ben still wears an alien watch. ::Ask Azmeth! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm looking for a best friend ::Someone to share my crown ::And Irish men are playboys ::Who would never settle down ::Unlike other superheroes ::Who are strong ::And not afraid ::Of commitment ::And relationships ::I won't name any names ::But I'll give you a hint ::They both wear capes ::And never C-Listed = Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs